


Let's Go Home

by Writingisgay



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingisgay/pseuds/Writingisgay
Summary: Alex and Maggie broke up and never saw each other againUntil thirteen years later





	Let's Go Home

It's been too long since the last time Alex Danvers had seen Maggie Sawyer. Rewind a few years back and they find themselves on a painfully slow winter day of '04 when Maggie walked away from Alex for what they thought would be forever. They had gotten into some stupid argument about where Alex had gone so late at night and why she came back wearing someone else's jacket.

\--  
"What were you doing there, Alex."  
"I was soaking wet and on the other side of campus I needed a place to stay."  
"You slept in her dorm??"  
"What else was I supposed to do? It was late and I was scared, Maggie."  
"You could've called me."  
\--  
It was an argument that could've been talked out but instead was pushed aside due to pride and stubbornness and resulted in the quick, messy end of their three year relationship. The truth was that Alex was stuck walking back to her dorm in the pouring rain and with a dead phone. The truth was that she was being followed by a tall shadowy figure and sought refuge in the nearest dorm. The truth was that she borrowed her friends hoodie and forgot to give it back. Even though Maggie realized Alex was being honest she couldn't bring herself to admit that she was wrong. Maggie wanted so badly to reach out to Alex in the following days, weeks, and even months but was too ashamed to say anything. 

When she saw Alex walking across campus hand in hand with some girl from the softball team, she knew that she messed up worse than ever before. Alex had moved on and Maggie was stuck reliving the moment she didn't apologize. 

Thirteen years later, Alex is sitting at a bar with her girlfriend of two months. They're slightly drunk and talking about some superhero tv show when a certain dimpled brunette walks through the front door with her arm around the waist of some thirty something year old. Without noticing the presence of the girls at the bar, Maggie and her "friend" (its a bit more complicated than that) take a booth in the back corner near the restroom. 

Alex and her girlfriend had been there for already going on two hours, and for the past half hour Alex has been chasing her beers down with cold glasses of water. While Alex's conversation consists of mostly giggling and eager head nods, Maggie's is dull and one sided enough that Maggie finds herself zoning out. It's not that she doesn't like the girl, she does...sort of. It's just that ever since Alex she hasn't really done dates. She's gone on some here and there but the few relationships that she's had have never lasted beyond a month. Nowadays she finds herself seeking comfort in the warmth of another body pressed to hers. As boring as the conversation is, she has to admit that this girl occasionally says something funny. When she does, Maggie's laughter rings through the establishment until it reaches Alex's ears.

When she first hears the familiar laugh, she spills her beer down her chin and into her sweater; She convinces herself the alcohol is playing mind games. She was so close to wearing her leather jacket as she probably would've fit in more but she opted for a soft maroon sweater instead; it's just that much more difficult to clean. She wipes tears from her eyes and tries to get her laughing under control as she excuses herself to the bathroom. Alex weaves through tables and as she does, a temporary trail of her perfume lingers for a moment.

For the eleventh time that night, someone passes by their booth for the restroom. But something was different this time. Maggie smells something that warms her heart for the first time in...wow...thirteen years? She lifts her head and sees a red-ish blur pass by. She shakes her head to herself but the girl Maggie's with places a finger under her chin and turns Maggie's head towards her. Maggie softly pushes the girl away and excuses herself to the restroom. In those short ten steps to the door, she tries to reason with herself about how that's some girl that just reminds her of Alex, but she still has to prove herself right.

As Alex dabs her sweater clean, a group of girls head toward the door. She hears a scoff and one of them comment about how pushing through people "is just so rude". She reaches for another napkin and looks at the reflection of her sweater for a better view of the area she's cleaning.

Maggie never understood why girls had to go to the bathroom in packs but she's not one to judge. She tries to squeeze through by walking against the wall but one of them refuses to step aside so they bump shoulders. The dim, red light in the restroom brings a headache but when she sees the girl she lost all those years ago standing at the sink, it quickly fades away.

She doesn't know why but suddenly her stomach drops and her blood runs cold. She puts her hands on either side of the sink and lowers her head. She splashes a few handfuls of water on her face and the coldness bites at her cheeks encouraging the return of her sober state. When she goes to look back up at her own reflection, her eyes focus on the girl standing behind her. Alex's lips part and she whispers something she hasn't said in over a decade.

"Maggie"

Hearing her name fall from Alex's lips was something she's missed more than anything. They maintain eye contact through the reflection until the taller girl dries her face and slowly turns around. The regret and guilt she's been feeling all this time finally builds itself to be courage and Maggie takes five slow steps towards Alex.

Alex watches as Maggie approaches her and stops a mere foot and a half away from her. Her breathing is shallow and her heart is pounding. She swallows her fear and as she watches Maggie's eyes flicker over every part of her face, Alex breaks the unbearable silence.

"What are you doi-"  
"I'm sorry."  
"What?"  
"Alex,I'm sorry I gave you such a difficult time that night."

Maggie's ears are ringing and her head feels thick with anxiety. She's been longing to say those words and finally she did. There's so much she needs to say and she's finally getting to say it all.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did and for not listening to you when you needed to be listened to. I'm sorry things ended the way they did."

"I'm over it. I should really go back to my date."

As much as Alex meant those words. She couldn't get her legs to move. She couldn't get her eyes to leave Maggie's. Alex wants to believe that she's over it but truth be told, she really doesn't think she is. Sure she's over the argument and she's accepted the fact that they're no longer together but when she sees Maggie, she sees something that her heart has been calling for all these years. She sees someone she's been looking for in a handful of other girls that she's never quite been able to find. 

The throbbing in her head has subsided and she's wondering why Alex hasn't moved yet. Their eyes have been locked for a while and for the first time in a long time, Maggie feels like she's finally home. She's replaying the sound of Alex saying she's over it in her head and Maggie swears she hears a hint of doubt.

"I don't know if I believe that...and I definitely don't know if I can say the same."  
"What are you saying"  
"In the dozens of girls I've gotten close to over the years, they've all had one thing in common."

Alex's heart rate picks up and she hopes and she wishes that Maggie says the one thing they shared was that they weren't her. She knows that she shouldn't be thinking about this since Anna's still waiting at the bar for her but she'd be lying if she said she didn't miss Maggie. Just as Maggie's about to continue, Alex's pocket vibrates.

The words "they weren't you" were seconds away from leaving her lips when Alex reaches for her phone. The familiar butterfly feeling has found its way back to Maggie's stomach and she feels tears begin to build up. Alex looks up with urgency in her eyes.

"I have to go do something. Don't move."

The text read "is everything okay in there?" And in all honesty, Alex had no idea. The fact that she was even considering giving into the temptation that was Maggie Sawyer wasn't right. She steps out of the bathroom and walks back to where her girlfriend is waiting.

As Alex leaves the restroom, Maggie realizes there's something she has to do to. As she returns to her booth she watches as Alex says something to some girl that's sitting at the bar. Instead of taking a seat, she looks at the girl she came in with and says one thing.

"I don't think this is gonna work. I'm sorry." 

Alex hates to upset people but she couldn't stay in this relationship if she felt that there was a possibility of someone else. She watches as Anna gathers her things and turns around to find a girl leaving Maggie's booth. 

Maggie's blankly staring at the wall wondering what on earth she just did considering she had absolutely no time to think about her actions. She didn't even really process when the girl left, but when she felt a firm hand grasp hold of her own, she snapped back to reality.

When they first re entered the bathroom, there were two girls doing their makeup at the sink and Alex didn't hesitate to kick them out. As they left, she locked the door behind them and slowly backed Maggie up against the wall. Their faces were only inches apart and their noses were barely touching. In a low whisper, Alex takes the first step.

"They weren't me were they."  
"Absolutely not"

Maggie lifts her head to where her lips brush against Alex's and after Maggie feels hands wandering under the bottom of her shirt and settling on her waist . She pushes forward and finds the lips she's been searching for for the past decade.

Alex swears she sees stars. Every time she's ever kissed her has always felt like the first time. She feels one of Maggie's hands find it's place on the back of her neck with her thumb on her cheek. Someone starts to bang at the door and she reaches back with her foot and kicks back in response.

Maggie giggles against Alex's mouth and she feels a smile form on the other girls lips. She's thought about this day so many times but she never imagined that it'd actually happen.

God has Alex missed this. She realizes she doesn't want to waste any more time and slips her hand in Maggie's back pocket for her keys. All at once she feels Maggie's teeth tug at her bottom lip and then the kiss stops. Maggie looks up into her eyes and brushes Alex's hair to the side.

"Alex?"  
"Hm"  
"Let's go home"


End file.
